


Parabatai and Butterflies

by rainbow_writer



Series: Merlin Shadowhunters Fusion [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad French, But ya know the impact of it is far reaching, F/F, Fluff, Parabatai Bond, Shadowhunter Gwen, Shadowhunter Morgana, Shadowhunters Fusion, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), it's only mentioned, potentially, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_writer/pseuds/rainbow_writer
Summary: Gwen Smith and her parabatai spar and exchange a bit of banter, before their moment is broken up by an ill-timed bit of news.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Shadowhunters Fusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gwen Fest





	Parabatai and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, I must note to whoever might come across this fic that as a child I was taught a small bit of French by a parent, but I have never been fluent, because I did not keep up my studies in later years. While writing this, I double and triple checked the meanings of the few phrases that were added into this fic, but all mistakes are still my own. 
> 
> 1\. "Non, ma chérie." -No, my darling/love.  
> 2\. "Je t’aime tellement." - I love you a lot.
> 
> Another thing: I had already planned on writing this before I came across GwenFest, however due to time constraints, this is my GwenFest entry for Week 3. Also, as I mentioned on my previous entries, if you haven't already, please go follow the page and read the other works others posted, if you'd like @gwenfest on Tumblr!
> 
> Other than that, I'm super excited to be adding this next section to the Shadowhunters Merlin Fusion I've been working on, and to still be able to finish this in time for late posting for GwenFest. I do look forward to adding more, but for now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading!

Morgana’s skin was slick with sweat, when she landed somewhat gracefully to the floor, after being knocked back during another sparring session with her parabatai, Gwen Smith. The woman was quick on her feet, and agile with her hand crafted seraph blade, to say the least. Given that they had been bonded in that way for years, as well as close friends then lovers before and after that, there were not many moves of Gwen’s that Morgana could not anticipate. However, it seemed that was changing, which meant she needed to cease being so complacent, if she wished to gain new ground.

“Had enough, love?”

Morgana rolled her eyes. 

“Non, ma chérie.”

She paused for a moment then followed up with, “However, could you think that?”

While Gwen took her turn to roll her eyes and shake her head at Morgana’s nonsense, the latter dropped down into a stance, and while holding her own seraph blade in her left hand for a moment, Morgana used her right index finger to point to Gwen and beckon her closer.

Gwen dropped her weapon to her side and walked forward innocently, and it made Morgana herself feel ridiculous, because clearly her girlfriend was no longer interested in sparring. So, she began to stand up, until Gwen knocked her blade swiftly against Morgana’s, and said, “You let up. I suppose that means I win, then.”

Morgana had to admit, she had been taken as the fool for a moment. While there were rare instances where it was required to be always on your guard around someone as close to you as your parabatai, there were times when people could impersonate Gwen, and so as much as it might seem like it was not a big deal, it sort of was.

She sighed. 

“You win this round then, darling.”

There were very few who could best her, as she was able to survive sparring matches with her brother, Arthur. However, Gwen was another, who was a weapon master’s daughter, and therefore had enough familiarity with them that she could fight decently if not quite well on even an average day. It was something that Morgana had always found to be attractive about her, she had to admit.

Gwen tossed her blade to the ground, where it clattered in the aftermath of her action. Then, she looked to Morgana and smiled. 

“Je t’aime tellement.”

Morgana felt herself smirk in response, as she placed her seraph blade on the ground close to Gwen’s.

“That’s my line, you know.”

Gwen shrugged.

“I thought I’d try it on for size, since I hear it often enough.”

Morgana felt her lips fall into a soft smile in response.

For the first part of her life, Morgana had grown up in France with her mother, Vivienne Gorlois. It was only after the aforementioned woman’s passing that she had been forced to move to where her birth father, Uther Pendragon, was the head of the London Shadowhunter Institute. French was less a part of her life at that time than it was before, but it had left an indelible mark on her, nonetheless.

“It suits you,” Morgana offered up, after her pensive moment.

Gwen beamed back at her, with a smile that could light up any darkened sky.

Something bubbled in Morgana’s stomach, and the feeling both calmed and terrified her, as she bent down and kissed Gwen’s forehead. 

Before anything else could be said, footsteps sounded out behind her, so Morgana turned to find Elyan bounding into the training room. Either there were new monsters to slay, or something else was afoot.

Relief flooded the man’s face, as he caught sight of them.

“There you two are. I’ve looked everywhere for you both.”

Movement in the corner of Morgana’s right eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Gwen go forward to Elyan, where she placed a hand on his right shoulder as he took a moment to catch his breath.

“What is it?” she asked, softly.

As he was also a Shadowhunter, it only took him a second to respond.

“Arthur and Merlin have invited a few guests from the New York Institute, and they’re due to arrive any moment.”

Morgana arched her right eyebrow up at him.

“Does Uther know about this?”

Elyan gave a mischievous smile.

“Not if we can avoid it.”


End file.
